


Piercings: Klance NSFW

by teddy_parade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Piercing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Praise Kink, Stress Relief, Tongue Piercings, Top Lance (Voltron), klance college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: Keith and Lance have illustrious reputations at their college, it's honestly a surprise that this didn't happen earlier. But better late then never, it might just be the best fucking of Keith's life.





	Piercings: Klance NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, check out my Instagram and Tumblr for more:
> 
> Insta: @paladin.teddy
> 
> Tumblr: @paladin-teddy

Keith rolled the small metal ball in his tongue over his teeth, playing with it as he tried, to no avail, to get his art history paper finished for class the next morning. He breathed out deeply, unable to harness any concentration as he vacantly watched the black line on his computer blink at him to write something. 

Keith spun his desk chair from side to side, unable to keep still. He’d been locked in his dorm room essentially every day that week, having multiple assignments due at once that he’d had at least half of the semester to do. 

Letting the piercing clink against his teeth, the raven thought about how long it had been since he’d even spent the night out at a club, or a frat party, even gone out to dinner. 

Too long, was Keith’s answer. 

Any other time, Keith would have grabbed his leather jacket and hit the notorious club scene that surrounded his college, found some guy and taken him to the bathroom. Either that, or he’d would be taken back to campus to be given the world’s shortest tour of the school, containing only one stop: Keith’s single dorm room. But alas, there was essays to be written and coffee to be had, so it would have to wait. Besides, what was a right hand for, anyway?

After a few more moments of his fingers resting over keys he had no intention of pressing, Keith gave up. He scooted his chair away from the desk and stood, pacing around the dimly lit room for a moment. He was Keith Kogane, for fuck’s sake, and here he was alone in his room on a Friday, as he’d been for the past several Friday’s. Alone and very, very horny. 

Keith had moved away after high school, meaning that he knew barley anyone. This meant that he got away with quite a lot, and received little to no retribution for it. If anything, it had given him a rather illustrious reputation amongst the freshmen. He was the punk kid with the piercings and non verified backstory. He could be anyone. But instead, he was in his room, giving absolutely no shits about Picasso’s response to the Spanish Civil War. 

He slumped back in his seat, letting the blue light from his laptop strain his eyes. It was going to be a long night. 

“Hey, Stranger. How’s it going?” And then there was Lance. 

Lance: the other out of town mystery of a person. He seemed to know everyone and everyone seemed to know more than enough about him. He held a reputation that could certainly hold a candle in credibility to Keith’s, yet here he was; alone, on a Friday, standing in Keith’s doorway. 

“Ugh!” Keith sighed back in response. He’d say he was at least well acquainted with the Cuban, able to banter with him well enough to keep a conversation going. He figured that if there was anyone worth knowing at this school, it was Lance. “This essay will never be finished!” Keith complained, making Lance chuckle as he rested back on the doorframe.

“What’s the problem?” He asked, genuinely, however definitely suppressing the urge to smirk and raise an eyebrow. 

“I just can’t concentrate, I’ve been stuck inside for too long.” Keith sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk. 

Lance sauntered over to where Keith was sitting, leaning over him with his hands resting on the back of the desk chair to look at Keith’s laptop. 

“Well, in my humble opinion, Essays typically have more than an introduction.” He teased. Keith huffed, rolling his eyes before returning them to the screen. 

“No shit.” Lance let out another snicker. 

“Stressed?” the brunette asked, taking his hands off the chair to gently rub Keith’s shoulders. Any other time, or honestly, any other person would have sent Keith flying across the room to get away from whoever was touching him. But he couldn’t help but relax under Lance’s touch, relishing in how good it felt to relieve some of the tension he’d built from hunching over for hours. 

He let out a soft moan in confirmation, the kind of moan that he’d deny ever making if it was ever brought up again. He tilted his head slightly as Lance continued to press down firmly on his neck. It felt amazing, the way he rubbed in circular motions, pressing hard just where Keith needed him to. He’d be lying if he didn’t also admit how incredible it felt to simply be touched by another human. 

He could feel the Cuban close to him, his eyes fluttering shut as his laptop went to sleep, the only light in the room now coming from the hallway since Lance had left the door open, as well as the small study lamp on Keith’s desk. Keith groaned deeply, a little more than a rumble in his throat. He couldn’t help but feel aroused as Lance’s hands made their way further over Keith’s shoulders and down the front of his chest. 

“You know,” Lance’s voice was deep, bringing his lips down next to Keith’s ear, I think I know a way to help your stress.” Keith bit his bottom lip as Lance began pressing gentle, ghosting kisses along the back of his neck, making his way up Keith’s sharp jawline. Keith tilted his head even more, allowing Lance more access to his skin. 

The brunette bit down on Keith’s pale skin, drawing another moan from the shorter male. Lance moved back to spin the chair around, away from Keith’s desk before stopping it by placing his hands back on Keith’s shoulders, leaning over him. 

He waited for Keith to give permission, vibrant blue eyes staring down into deep violet. Keith’s heart raced as the scent of Lance’s sweet cologne sent shivers down his spine due to their close proximity. He pressed the metal ball to the roof of his mouth, thoughts clouded by pure lust. Now there was a Spaniard Keith could get interest in. 

Keith stood from his chair, grabbing on to Lance’s t-shirt as he pressed their lips together. They met in a messy, passionate kiss, teeth clashing, heavy breaths and-

“Hey! So the tongue piercing rumours were true?” Lance quipped seductively, leaning in for another rough kiss. Keith pushed Lance over to the wall beside the door, kicking it shut with his foot so that the room was lit only by the soft glow of the small desk lamp. Pressing right up against the brunette, Keith rolled his hips into Lance’s, earning a sharp hiss as the friction built between them. He bit down on Lance’s lip as he pulled away from their kiss to breathe. 

Keith let Lance bite and suck down on his neck so that he could whisper in his ear, grabbing the short hair on the back of Lance’s neck in the process.   
“You seem to like the kissing… Let me show you what this piercing can actually do.” 

Lance whined as Keith’s hot breath left his ear. Keith loved the way that he could control the college’s resident freshman ‘player’ so easily. He rolled into Lance again, who expertly met him in the middle, it appeared Lance wasn’t completely at Keith’s mercy just yet. 

Keith kissed lower and lower down Lance’s chest, going as far down as the brunette’s deep neck muscle shirt would allow. He took the time to enjoy squeezing the teen’s toned biceps, letting his fingers run over the tan skin before finally dropping his hands to pull at the hem of Lance’s shirt. He pulled up the soft cotton material, letting his hands skim over Lance’s smooth abs, the male tugging at the longer strands of his hair in an attempt to reel him back in. 

Keith obliged, wasting no more time in pulling Lance’s shirt up and over his head, discarding it behind him. They met in another rushed and intimate kiss, Lance cupping the side of Keith’s jaw to give himself better access. He slid his tongue into Keith’s mouth, grunting as their tongues clashed, moaning at the feeling of Keith sucking on his when he pulled away even in the slightest. Keith replaced his groin with his hand against Lance as he felt the Cuban’s bulge growing in his palm, he pressed down firmly, feeling his own cock stiffen at the exhilarating noses leaving his partner's lips. 

Remembering his promise, Keith began to kiss down Lance’s chest again, sinking lower and lower, letting his hands feel every inch of his newly exposed skin. He worshiped the light freckles that dusted over Lance’s shoulders, letting his hands skim over the dark hair on his partners arms. He stopped to suck gently on Lance's nipple causing the teen to let out a deep moan, bucking his hips as Keith pressed his palm down on his dick again. Keith smiled smugly as he dropped his knees to the floor, kissing Lance’s lower stomach enthusiastically as he fumbled with the waistband of his sweatpants. The pair laughed together as Keith’s fingers slipped the first time, tugging both the black fabric and Lance’s underwear down on the second attempt. There was so much passion between them for a casual hook up, Keith was glad that they were able to joke together and keep it light hearted. This was so far turning out to be one of the most fun encounters he’d had to date. 

“Keith!” Lance groaned as the smaller boy pulled his cock free from his pants, his erection springing up instantly as Keith began to stroke it. Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eyes as he moved his mouth closer to the head, partly to ensure Lance was still okay with what was happening but also because in his own experience, there was nothing sexier than a guy making eye contact as he gave head. 

Keith continued to pump Lance with his hand as he stuck his tongue out the full way, making sure Lance noticed his piercing again. Lance’s breath hitched as Keith licked a stripe up his shaft, purple doe eyes never leaving his once until -

“Huh?” Keith was startled as he felt something clink against the metal ball in his mouth. He pulled away to squint in the dim light. Suddenly a new wave or arousal washed through Keith as he noticed a small shiny object just below the head on the underside of Lance’s dick.

“Surprise.” Lance smirked down at him, his fervent stare alone enough to cause Keith’s own dick to twitch. Keith smiled up at the brunette before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking before bobbing his head down further. He moaned every time their piercings clashed against each other, sending vibrations through Lance’s cock. Lance panted, grabbing ahold of Keith’s mullet to push him down further. 

Keith fit as much of Lance as he could into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head every time he came back up. He deep-throated Lance as best he could, suppressing a choke when the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Ah, Keith, you are so good… you feel amazing… ah fu- ahh.” Lance continued to moan his name, hissing out compliment after compliment as Keith did his best to show Lance just why his blow-jobs were considered legendary around campus. 

Keith pressed his tongue flat against Lance’s shaft as he slid his mouth back down, unable to fit it all in down to the base. Keith bobbed his head over and over, using his hands to pleasure what he couldn’t reach with his tongue as well as playing with Lance’d balls. 

Lance’s whimpers of the other’s name turned to desperate yells as Keith maintained pace. He felt one of Lance’s hands detangle from his hair and move to his chin, tilting it up as he urged Keith to stand again. 

Once on his feet, Lance pressed himself flush to Keith’s chest, arms going around his waist as he guided them towards the bed. 

Keith mumbled against Lance’s lips as they made out, hands eagerly roaming his tanned chest.  
“Hmm, Lance? Why’d you… mm... stop me?” They broke apart momentarily as Lance gently pushed Keith back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and effectively answering Keith’s question. Keith bent his knees up, opening his legs for Lance to lay between, arms wrapping around his neck.

Lance kissed Keith passionately, the two enjoying every moment, every touch, every rough grind and gentle stroke. It made Keith wonder why he’d never hooked up with Lance before. He’d certainly thought about it. He guessed that everyone assumed they already had, what with their similar reputations and their sort of friendship. It just had never escalated to that point. Keith was so glad that it was now. 

“So good..” Lance grunted. “Didn’t want to- ahh!” Lance shouted as the pair’s hips ground against each other. “Besides, it’s time I show you what   
piercing can really do.” Lance dove back to Keith’s neck, sucking and biting down hard as Keith rid himself of his own shirt. As soon he could get back to Keith, Lance moved directly to his chest, letting out an audible gasp as he was greeted by Keith’s next surprise. 

The Cuban pulled at the metal bar through Keith’s left nipple with his teeth, causing Keith to arch back at the blissful feeling. He rolled his hips up to meet Lance’s, moaning as the two sensations caused pleasure to take over his entire body. 

“Fuck! Lance!” he cried out, pulling the male back up to kiss him before he became over stimulated. Lance resumed grinding down on Keith, pressing them hard into the mattress in an attempt to create more friction. Keith spread his legs wider so that Lance could drive down deeper. Keith involuntarily bucked his hips up at the sensation, gasping as their hard cocks rubbed against each other. 

Lance snickered against Keith’s lips, placing a strong hand on Keith’s hips to keep them down on the bed, laughing as Keith whined from being reprimanded. Lance bit down on Keith’s lip, enjoyment evidently plastered across his face as he switched to rolling lightly against Keith, barley ghosting his hard erection as it strained against his tight black jeans. 

It was then that it hit Keith. Oh, he knew exactly what that boy was doing. But if Lance wanted to be competitive, Keith could be competitive. 

“Mhh, Lance, more.” He sighed, pushing Lance away with one hand, the other gripped his bicep desperately. Lance’s hand held his upper thigh tightly. 

“What do you want?” He asked teasingly. 

“You. I need you… I need to feel you in me.” He groaned, a little too loud, really. At least not many people were around. Every other single person on the planet, however, faded from Keith’s mind as Lance sat up, resting on the back of his heels between Keith’s legs. He worked quickly to undo Keith’s belt, the smaller boy helping him to tug off the tight black denim, as he struggled to get the jeans down Keith’s legs. They laughed as their sensual moment was almost ruined by the sheer inability to get off Keith’s pants. The unadulterated lust beginning to fizzle as they couldn’t contain their giggles. 

“Fuck! How do you even get these on!” Lance shouted, smile dissolving any suspicion of frustration in his tone. 

“Be thankful I wasn’t wearing my boots too.” Keith retorted, earning a laugh from the Cuban. Keith rested back on his elbows as he watched Lance. He decided that he liked making Lance laugh just as much as he liked seeing him begging. But that didn’t mean he was about to let Lance win their unspoken competition.

The chore became even harder when Lance got a look at Keith’s legs. Hands kneading his toned thighs as soon as the pale skin was revealed from beneath the dark clothing. Lance let Keith kick the jeans off his ankles as he fully re-immersed himself in lust, lowering his head to nip at the skin right below Keith’s underwear. Keith freed himself of his restraints just as Lance pulled Keith’s underwear down in one swift motion. 

Keith’s hard dick sprung up, beckoning Lance to continue his abuse to the skin in between Keith’s thigh and groin. Keith groaned, wrapping his legs around Lance’s neck as the brunette mercilessly applied his administrations. Still wanting more, Keith battled with himself to get what he wanted while still not letting Lance win. 

Lance wiggled his way back through Keith’s thighs to kiss him again, nipping at his earlobe before rasping out, “I’m gonna stretch you, okay.” pressing what Keith knew to be a small bottle of lube to his leg to let him know he had it. 

‘Bastard must have planned this from the start.’ Keith thought realising that the only place he could have gotten the lube from was his pocket. All frustration disappeared however when Lance’s hand travelled down Keith’s side to squeeze his ass.

Keith nodded furiously, connecting them in a searing kiss as Lance lathered his finger before he pressed it to Keith’s entrance. 

Keith sighed, resisting every urge to buck his hips as Lance pushed in. Keith moaned, crying out in both pain and pleasure as Lance’s finger started to stretch him. He panted, adjusting to the dull ache as his body got acquainted to the feeling. It really had been a long time. 

After a few seconds Keith gave Lance a small nod to let him know that he could move again. Lance pumped his finger in and out of Keith’s hole, smiling wide as his cries shifted from pain to pleasure. He added a second, as he pushing in and out, scissoring them slightly for a few minutes before adding a third. 

“You take that so well baby.” Lance’s voice was a low rumble, a tone that Keith had never heard the Cuban use before. The feeling all went straight to his dick as Lance continued to praise him.   
“You’re so good, so tight…” 

“Lance, more, please.” Keith begged, he was surely losing at this point, and he was fully aware that Lance knew it. 

“Tell me, tell me what you want me to do.” Lance said, an air of arrogance in his words. 

“Fu-fuck me! Please, I need you.” Keith begged, unable to not comply any longer.

“Okay.” 

Keith whined as Lance pulled his fingers out of Keith, sitting back to search in the pockets of his sweatpants before pulling out a condom. His large cock still hung out of the black material, leaking with pre cum. He tore the packet easily before rolling the rubber onto his still hard cock. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, leaving the pair both completely naked. 

Lance climbed back on top of Keith, kissing him deeply before pressing the head to Keith’s entrance. Keith gripped onto Lance’s forearms as the Cuban pushed in, his large member stretching Keith wide open. He cried out, nails sinking their way into Lance’s skin. 

Lance sunk in slowly, driving his hips in gently until he bottomed out completely. He paused, leaning down to kiss Keith, waiting for him to tell him when to move. They kissed softer than before, Lance kissed his forehead, his nose, along his cheeks. He pressed hard into their kiss when Keith guided their mouths together a final time, proving to Lance exactly how much passion he was harbouring before nodding his head for Lance to move.

Lance began with a slow thrust, his hands supporting Keith as they gripped his hips, guiding the teen down into Lance’s lap. He pulled out half way before thrusting in again, still slow but harder this time Keith was a moaning mess, the feeling of Lance in him, filling his entire body with pleasure. 

Lance’s eyes were blown wide. Keith was just so hot and tight, and it is ever so slippery and soft inside of him. Lance didn’t even try to suppress his moans after that, resonating throughout the entire bedroom loudly. Not only did it feel amazing, but Keith was just so pretty, his smooth skin, fluffy hair, his sharp jawline. Lance couldn’t help but watch every facial expression, every shape he made with his mouth… it was mesmerising.

Lance continued at a steady pace, allowing Keith to find their rhythm. He picked up slowly, repositioning himself every time as he searched for-

“Ah, holy shit Lance, right there!” There was his cue.

Lance sat back on his heels, pulling Keith into his lap further as he began thrusting faster, harder, hitting that same spot each time.

“Lance, oh my God, keep going, faster!” Lance couldn’t do anything but obey. He picked up to an ungodly speed, driving into Keith with such force that the entire shitty wooden college bed frame was rocking with them. 

Keith cried out with each thrust. Moans, words and names jumbling into an incoherent mess as Keith lost the ability to speak. Everything in that moment for Keith was Lance. He could feel the small ball under Lance’s head run along his inner walls, causing him to tremble. It felt amazing, unlike anyone he’d ever been with. Lance just paid so much attention to what he needed and his reaction to every single thrust. 

“Ah- Lance… Lance.” Keith called to him. It took a second for the brunette to realise that Keith was trying to get his attention. Breathing heavily, Lance slowed his pace to almost nothing, the sweat on his forehead running into his eyebrows. 

“Yes, baby?” he answered sweetly, stroking the inside of Keith’s thighs while continuing to push back in.

Keith’s breath hitched, however he composed himself enough to speak, letting out deep draws of air as his hips collided with Lance’s again. 

“Are you- are you clean?” He asked coyly, almost sounding ashamed.

“What- uh yeah, of course, checked a few weeks ago. Why?” He answered, a hopeful inkling of where this was going. With his arms hooked Keith’s thighs he leaned down to kiss Keith’s collarbone. 

The smaller male pressed a thin hand to Lance’s chest, drawing his attention back up to meet his eyes. 

“I.. I want to feel you, all of you… and the piercing properly.” Keith began, chin tilting down in embarrassment, the cockiness leaving them both of them as they rocked together slowly. “If, if it’s okay with you, can we finish with out it… without the condom?”

It took a moment for Lance to register what Keith had asked, his heart almost stopped at the realisation. He’d secretly always wanted one of his sexual partners to ask that, never wanting to be the one to suggest it. After all, why spend a month of college celibate due to the wound healing, if no one ever got to feel it properly. And secretly… Lance was really happy that it had been Keith who had asked. He’d wanted to fuck Keith from the moment they’d met, when Lance had walked in to see who his dorm neighbour would be to find Keith setting up his desk shirtless, his hair tied back, singlet top tucked into the waist of his basketball shorts. 

Never in a million years did he think he’d get the chance to run his hands down the abs he’d seen that day. Ingrained into his memory for the way they looked as though a God could have sculpted them. Never, ever, did he think he’d have that masterpiece of a boy below him, practically begging for Lance to fuck him raw.

So maybe he was glad he’d waited. 

Speaking of waiting, Lance noticed Keith’s worried face, snapping back into the moment when he realised he hadn’t answered. Keith began to ramble nervously. 

“Umm, it’s okay if you don’t want to, was just thinking maybe… uh, sorry if I wrecked it we can keep going like this-”

“Let’s do it.” Lance stopped him.

“Really?” Keith’s face lit up again, making Lance’s heart swell. When did this casual hookup turn into full blown romantic feelings. Why did Lance feel the need to look after Keith, far more than any man or women he’d been with previously. 

“Ok, yeah.” Keith brushed a strand of hair back behind his ear. 

Pulling out off Keith, Lance watched the smaller male shudder. Keith watched him slide the condom off his still hard cock. Lance was ready to climb on top of him again when a delicate hand pushed him back to lay down on the bed. 

“Keith, what are you-”

“Shhh…” Keith responded suggestively, eyes predatory with lust, purple glistening in the light of the desk lamp.

Lance laybed back, mesmerised, as Keith climbed over Lance to straddle his hips, rocking their bodies together a few more times to rebuild the friction between them before lifting himself up. Reaching his hand down, he stroked Lance a few times, before lining them up.

“Ready?” Keith asks, to which Lance nods eagerly, the anticipation to get things started again killing him. Keith dropped his slender hips down and Lance grabbed on so tightly he knew bruises would form there.

Like before, Keith decided to take things slow, sinking further and further down. Lance held him carefully as he situated himself back down, flush to Lance’s hips. 

“Oh yeah…” Keith groaned, clenching around Lance’s bare cock. “Feels so good, Lancey.” he mumbled. 

Leaning forward to balance himself, he held on to Lance’s shoulders as he lifted himself up again. Slowly, torturously slow, Keith lowered himself onto Lance’s cock, inhaling deeply and squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lip to suppress an obscene moan. With a few short movements, Keith was back to calling the shots, lifting his hips up and then rolling back down, gaining speed with each time. 

“K-Keith, Keith…” Lance moaned again as he watched Keith sit fully on his cock. Lance sat up, wanting to be close to Keith, hands wrapped securely around his thin waist. 

“Lance, f-fuck, Lance.” Keith whimpered, his lips hovering right over Lance’s, he couldn’t help but kiss him. It was slow and languid but so filthy and dirty, their tongues intertwined, Keith’s piercing knocking against Lance’s teeth and saliva dripping onto their chins. Keith picked up speed again, lifting himself from Lance’s cock on shaky legs until only the head was inside of him, angling each bounce until he found the right spot, letting himself really feel the metal ball against his walls. Lance cried out, unable to contain how good it felt, the bed continued to squeak as they picked up pace.

Keith was loud as he writhed in Lance’s lap, lips red and kiss-swollen, eyes hazed with lust and tears threatening to spill with how good Lance felt. His fingers clawed at Lance’s back and shoulders desperately, panting heavily as he rolled his hips and rode Lance. The slap of skin on skin echoed through the room until a sharp cry interrupted, Keith arching his back desperately as he found what he was looking for. Keith screamed Lance’s name, sure everyone in the entire block heard him, but he didn’t care in the slightest. The bed squeaked non-stop and the headboard banged into the wall repeatedly from how hard and fast Keith was fucking himself on Lance.

Lance’s hands circled around to Keith’s back as he admired the view before finding their way to his ass. He gropes Keith’s ass in his hands, spreading his cheeks apart and whining when it drove Keith deeper onto his cock. Keith’s own dick was pink and leaking pre cum, trickling onto Keith’s stomach and dripping onto Lance. The Cuban evidently relished in how he’d not even touched Keith, which aroused him even more. 

Suddenly it dawned on Keith that neither of them were winning anymore, it didn’t matter, it was about so much more than that now. Lance kissed Keith’s defined collarbone, biting and leaving marks, both of them too far gone to think about any repercussions as they reached their climax. 

Keith began to see white as he attempted to warn Lance, the brunette gripping onto Keith, his eyes shut tight, Keith able to feel his twitching cock pulsing inside him. 

“A-ah, Lance, Lance!” Keith only managed to moan his name repeatedly. Lance’s hands grip ass tightly, feeling a wave of confidence wash over him at the realisation that he’s the one making Keith feel like that, he’s the one whose reduced him to this; a whimpering mess, moaning Lance’s name over and over. 

So close to coming, Keith’s stomach tensed and he could feel his orgasm coming. Wordlessly he tightened around Lance who responded by thrusting his hips upwards to meet Keith halfway until they are both gone.   
Keith moaned Lance’s name through his orgasm, the brunette thrusting erratically into Keith. Keith came between their stomachs, some of it even reaching up to his chest. Keith could feel every drop as Lance filled him, warm semen spilling inside him. As their orgasms passed, Keith could feel himself coming back to reality, Lance’s thrusts beginning to slow down. He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder as they stilled, rubbing his hands apologetically over the scratches on Lance’s shoulders. 

They kissed slowly, hands wandering soothing over each other as they come down from their high. Lance laid back down, head hitting the pillow softly, pulling Keith down with him, silent, too breathless and blissed out to talk. 

Keith lifted off Lance as he rolled to be beside him. He could feel cum dripping out but he didn’t bother with it, too wrapped up in what was one hundred percent the best sex of his life. They continued to kiss gingerly, Lance stroking Keith’s hair.

“We need to clean up.” Keith attempted to mumble, however Lance simply shushed him, pulling him in for one more peck before standing up. 

Keith frowned, wanting to sit up too, worried that all Lance wanted was the sex, that he was getting up to leave. Keith relaxed as Lance simply crossed the room to the school sanctioned dresser and returned with the baby wipes that had been resting on top.

Keith felt his eyelids grow heavy as Lance wiped down both of their chests, allowing him to lead Keith to his ensuite. They washed themselves quickly before returning to the bed. They climbed in, ignoring the crumpled sheets and any mess they’d missed. 

Lance opened his arms, allowing for Keith to flop down with his head on his chest. Pulling the blankets over them, Lance sighed contently. 

“Cool if I stay?”

“So cool.” Keith tiredly mumbled.

“Cool if we go on a date tomorrow?”

“Even cooler.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, check out my Instagram and Tumblr for more:
> 
> Insta: @paladin.teddy
> 
> Tumblr: @paladin-teddy


End file.
